El próximo Hokage
by Marigabi
Summary: Después de diez años de devoto servicio, Tsunade la Quinta Hokage, decidió que era hora de retirarse. Fue entonces cuando estallo una nueva guerra, dentro del equipo siete.


Recién salida de la imaginación.  
Que se disfrute:

**El próximo Hokage**

Después de diez años de devoto servicio, Tsunade la Quinta Hokage, decidió que era hora de retirarse.

Que Tsunade se retirara no podía hacer más que feliz a varios _(¡Al fin!_, gritó Naruto cuando se enteró), al fin y al cabo más de uno quería ostentar el puesto de siguiente Hokage.

Sin embargo, el retiro de Tsunade no era todo brillo y felicidad para algunos, fueron meses llenos de papeleos, revisiones, reuniones, discusiones y más papeleo, fue una época dura para Sakura y Shizune, había mucho que dejar en orden para cuando llegara el próximo jefe; prácticamente terminaron viviendo, respirando e incluso soñando con preparativos del infame retiro, (Sakura incluso considero seriamente mudarse a la torre del Hokage).

Tsunade tampoco la paso muy bien que digamos, ella también tuvo bastante trabajo, ¿Quién creen que fue a las reuniones, eh? No es como si los ancianos del consejo de Konoha y ella se llevaran de las mil maravillas. Escoger al próximo Hokage necesitaba horas de deliberación, horas que se volvieron semanas, semanas que se volvieron meses; pues nunca lograban ponerse completamente de acuerdo.

Fue en la última reunión con el consejo cuando, según propias palabras de la Quinta se formo un pandemónium, Tsunade dijo gritó que ella tomaría la decisión final _(¡Malditos viejos chochos! ¡Aquí quien decide soy yo!)_, por supuesto el consejo se negó y una nueva batalla verbal se formo mientras cada uno recomendaba a su favorito. En aquel momento Tsunade vio su retiro muy lejos, el solo pensarlo hizo que su sangre hirviera dentro de de sus venas y estrellara el puño contra la mesa haciendo un gran estruendo y logrando que se hiciera el silencio.

―Ya que nunca lograremos ponernos de acuerdo, voy a hacerles una proposición ―hablo pausadamente.

―C-Continua― pidieron.

―Les propongo que realicemos unas votaciones, se escogerán a los mejores candidatos para el puesto y los ninjas de la aldea decidirán quien será el próximo Hokage.

―Supongo que es la mejor opción― testificaron.

―¡Perfecto! entonces escojamos a los mejores y mañana mismo daremos el anuncio― anuncio con gran alegría, por fin podía ver cerca su retiro.

Era bien conocido por todos que varios miembros del equipo siete deseaban, algunos de manera más obsesiva que otros, obtener el titulo de Hokage; "_solo es una sana rivalidad_" solía decir Kakashi, al menos hasta que dieron el gran anuncio de que el próximo Hokage seria escogido por votación y sus alumnos estaban nominados para el puesto.

Fue entonces cuando estallo una nueva guerra, dentro del equipo siete.

Sasuke y Naruto se enfrascaron en una batalla silenciosa, ya que ninguno de ellos admitiría que les preocupaba de que el otro pudiera ganarle. Y así pasaron varias semanas mientras se encargaban de su campaña y buscaban tener el favoritismo de los aldeanos, aunque Sasuke tuviera a casi toda la población femenina a su favor y por su parte Naruto convenciera a todos los jóvenes soñadores con su carisma; semanas de discursos perfectamente pronunciados por Sasuke y llenos de 'ttebayo por Naruto, algunos días donde Naruto inventaba chismes absurdos sobre su compañero de equipo y las fans de este creaban algunos peores en su contra, y como no, tardes en las que Sakura sufría migraña después de escuchar tantos _"dobes"_ y _"temes"_pronunciados, cuando se enfrascaban en una batalla sobre quien era el mejor y quien lograría ganar.

Y así poco a poco fueron pasando los días y con el plazo fijado para las elecciones a la vuelta de la esquina Sakura decidió invitarlos (por no decir arrastrarlos) a los dos a comer a ramen en Ichiraku, sentada entre sus dos compañeros Sakura pudo sonreír tranquilamente, debía admitirlo los extrañaba un poco no había podido verlos mucho últimamente y cuando los veía lo único que escuchaba era sobre las elecciones.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos comenzaran a hablar nuevamente sobre las elecciones, Sakura suspiro, sin embargo esta vez los dejo hablar todo lo que quisieran, ese seria el último día, mañana al fin serian las votaciones. Cerró los ojos y apoyo su cara entre sus manos para imaginarse como seria el día de mañana, fue cuando Teuchi la vio y por curiosidad le pregunto:

―Ne, Sakura-chan ¿por quien votaras mañana?

Sakura lo pensó momentáneamente antes de responder:

―Aún no lo he decidido Teuchi-san

Naruto dio un grito, le miro con los ojos llorosos quejándose_ (¡Sakura-chan, debes votar por mi ´ttebayo!)_ y Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras murmuraba cosas _(Molestia)_, una nueva batalla empezó para ver quien obtenía el voto de Sakura y así pasaron el resto de la noche intentando convencerla de quien era el mejor, ella solo suspiro y los dejo hablar.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade anuncio con alegría y júbilo los resultados de aquella votación.

―Entonces, después del conteo exhaustivo de votos, es decretado de que a partir de ahora el puesto de Sexto Hokage le pertenecerá a…―solo por diversión hizo una pausa dramática―. ¡Sakura Haruno!

Los gritos de gozo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras subía ala podio Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros, mientras ellos se peleaban entre ellos no se habían dado cuanta de que ella también era una fuerte candidata para Hokage.

Puede que los dos fueran alumnos de un Sannin, que tuvieran a toda la población femenina o juvenil a su favor, que sea el último miembro de su clan o el hijo de algún Hokage, que tengan más experiencia en batalla o que ambos hallan sido clave fundamental para la victoria de la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero vamos, ella también tenía sus logros.

Sakura también era alumna de una Sannin, además de asistente de la Hokage lo que le permitía conocer cada uno de procedimientos que se necesitaban para dicho puesto, era una ninja medico ejemplar (gracias a ella ese par seguía vivo después de cada misión) que trabajaba laboriosamente en el Hospital Ninja, ejecutaba sus misiones sin problemas, ayudaba a los necesitados, era inteligente y actualmente tenia a la mayoría de la población masculina a su favor, conocía a los demás Kages y mantenía una relación amistosa con ellos (_¡Yo también ´ttebayo!,_ gritaría Naruto ante esto).

A demás, quien en su sano juicio dejaría el puesto de Hokage a un ninja hiperactivo y emocional como Naruto o a alguien tan peligroso como Sasuke; ¡tendrían que juntarlos a los dos para que puedan ser un Hokage decente! no obstante, Sakura nunca les hablaría de esta opción, no quería perder su recién obtenido puesto.

Al fin y al cabo ella alguna vez se lo advirtió:_"¡Si! sigan ocupados batallando entre ustedes, mientras yo les arrebataré el puesto de Hokage" _

No podían culparla por hacer realidad sus palabras.

―Teme.

―Hmp

―¿Por quien crees que voto Sakura-chan?

―Cállate dobe.

Entonces ¿se esperaban el final?

Hace poco leí una muy parecida con respecto a la silla del Hokage y no pude resistirme a intentar hacer una propia.


End file.
